


escapades

by 5hinzee



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Not really angsty, Romance, just in the nightmare, not really - Freeform, only in the nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hinzee/pseuds/5hinzee
Summary: nightmares suck, to say the least.





	escapades

**Author's Note:**

> yet another work i found in my notes from april 2018.
> 
> i don't think it really fits the "major character death" warning, but somebody does "die." only in the nightmare. the only "angsty" stuff is in the beginning, everything else is hurt/comfort.
> 
> thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

jonghyun walks around in the dark of night, for a reason in which he somehow remembers yet doesn't at the same time. there's the vague knowledge and understanding of his situation, but he can't pinpoint exactly what that is. he stares at the stars, shining brightly in the dark sky above him as he wanders silently. there's a leash around his wrist; his hands tucked into his jacket pockets.

 

looking down at the leash, he squints when he realizes that the end is behind him, rather than in front. his gaze moves along the leash to the very end of it, until he sees that the clip is dragging along the ground without pulling anything with it. he furrows his eyebrows in confusion, his footsteps slowing down as he looks around him.

 

it's his neighborhood from when he was in elementary school, familiar but yet again vague. he had forgotten he even remembered it. why he was here was an answer not even he knew, and he slowly lifts the leash from the ground to stuff it into his pocket.

 

clicking his tongue, he shakes his head as he continues to walk, suddenly remembering that he was on his way to the store. he walks there without a single car passing by, let alone another person walking on the silent streets. it couldn't have been that late, and either way, it seemed odd for nobody else to be around.

 

he shrugs off the wary feeling and walks into the grocery store. once he gets there, he runs a hand through his hair as he looks around inside. before anything else he spots kibum, standing behind one of the registers with an emotionless face. jonghyun smiles, confusion itching in the back of his mind, but he ignores it and pushes it away.

 

"kibummie?" he smiles, slight question in his voice as he lifts his hand to wave at his friend. he stops in the middle of the action when kibum looks at him blankly, eyes trying to convey a message that jonghyun can't read. that is, until he notices a figure standing on the opposite side of the counter from the younger.

 

a black hoodie and mask cover the stranger's face, so jonghyun can't really tell who the person is, nor does he recognize the voice that mutters a low "how much is it?" to get kibum's attention. the man — judging by the low tone of their voice — does so successfully, and hands over the precise amount of money after kibum merely gestures to the price shown on the register.

 

there's quiet conversation between the two that jonghyun can't quite understand; the words are too quiet and slurred together, as if it's just a bunch of gibberish. he watches them as kibum hands the customer a receipt, watches as the latter grabs his single grocery bag. he doesn't even move when the guy reaches into the bag, not until a gun comes out and it's aimed at kibum. a single bang and jonghyun lunges forward, something between yelling or screaming being his first instinct.

 

then he wakes up with a start, breathing heavily as he looks around him, hands fisted in the blankets of his bed tightly. his eyes water and he looks around his dark room, looking from his right to look at the time—2:34am—and to his left, to see kibum safe and sound with an arm lazily draped over jonghyun's waist.

 

he doesn't move kibum's arm, staying where he sits beside him as he puts his head in his hands, trying to even out his breathing the best he can. he wants to cry. he's already beginning to choke up, so he lies back down facing kibum. he bites his lip to hold back a sob, letting tears fall as he moves closer to kibum to wrap his arms around him. he moves slowly and silently so that he doesn't disturb the other's sleep, arms wrapped loosely around him no matter how much he wants to hug him tightly. just to know that he's really there, that he's really okay.

 

minutes later he feels arms wrap themselves around his waist again, and kibum pulls him closer in their bed. it's silent for a moment as jonghyun starts to cry more, yet he still doesn't let himself make any noise, unsure as to whether kibum is really awake or not until he speaks.

 

"nightmares?" a sleepy voice whispers questioningly beside him. he nods weakly in response as he moves as close as possible, thankful for the presence beside him. thankful for the rise and fall of this person's chest, and the heartbeat he would be able to feel and hear if he were to rest his head against it. kibum moves a hand up to run it through jonghyun's hair, movements slow and soothing, and the older finally lets out a sob.

 

he lets it all out then, face buried in kibum's chest; crying against what was probably one of his own t-shirts, but he really didn't care. all he cared about was the person wearing his shirt, breathing and living and running a hand through his hair, always here for him and supporting him. even on nights like these, when both of them will have to wake up early in the morning for work. but kibum still gives up sleep for jonghyun, who couldn't be more thankful.

 

he couldn't be more thankful for the lost sleep and sacrifices kibum makes for him. he's thankful for his compliance with late night drives and random adventures, he's even thankful for the playful complaining whenever they do go on their nighttime escapades. he's thankful for all of the coffee he drinks just to keep up with jonghyun and their lack of sleep—he's thankful for kibum's mere existence. for the arms that hold him close, and a voice that whispers reassuring words on nights like this, when all he can do is cry and cry and be thankful.

 

so once jonghyun's cried out all the tears he could and his breathing is steadied, he stays pressed against kibum. he lets his tears dry on their own, before he finally pulls away to look at the person he cares about most. they smile at each other, lying in silence together at three in the morning while everybody else is asleep. and even though they have to be up in two hours, kibum asks if jonghyun's okay. jonghyun responds by kissing him. instead of asking again, kibum kisses back, and it's more than jonghyun could ever ask for.

 

"thank you," he says after he pulls away, staring at kibum as if he'll disappear if he happens to even blink. kibum only nods for a moment, wiping away jonghyun's tears that aren't really there anymore with his thumb. he finally responds with a soft smile and an "of course," before jonghyun takes his hand in both of his.

 

"do you want to talk about it?" he questions, and jonghyun shakes his head as he moves to lay on his back, both of his hands holding kibum's. he stares at the ceiling for a moment, immediately looking back at kibum beside him when the scene from his dream replays in his mind.

 

"i'm just glad you're here," he says quietly, a whisper so low that he's not sure if it could even be heard for a moment. but he knows he was heard when kibum takes one of his hands and kisses the back of it, before letting go to wrap his arms around jonghyun once again.

 

"i'll always be here," he responds in such a way that jonghyun almost completely believes him, but the itching of uncertainty is still present in the back of his mind. he doesn't focus on the thought for now, though. even though they have to be up soon, they lie together at three in the morning, satisfied with just each other's presence. 


End file.
